Red Horn
Red Horn adventurers are assassin class adventurers whose primary stat is strength. Their element is Physical Damage, but they also deal Fire Damage when they execute their tactic. Unlike most adventurers, the Red Horn starts with a 35% cricital hit chance, while every other adventurer starts out with a chance of 5%-10%, depending on their quality. When it comes to the active skill and tactic, the red horn is the opposite of the killer. Active Skill Blade Rain: Deals 60% (of output capacity) physical and 60% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy targets. School Every level purchased at the School adds 15% (of output capacity) physical and 15% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent Upgrades Tactic Brutality: Deal xxx% (of output capacity) fire and xxx% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to an enemy unit. School Every level purchased at the School adds xxx% (of output capacity) fire and xxx% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Increase caster's strength by 20%. Every level, there is 5% added. At level 3, it will be 30%. Passive star skill The passive star skill of this assassin increases the damage from brutality by xxx.x%. Blade rain reduces target's hit rate adjustment by 10%. Red Horn has a bonus to hit rate adjustment of 30%. The percentage bonus of brutality is between 300 and 950%, with higher growth potential units getting a higher score. The other two effects are always the same. Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the Red horn: * Every enemy killed increases the strength of the Red Horn by 56,2% (can vary). This effect will stack up to ten times, can't be dispelled at lasts for the whole adventure. This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: * Assassin exclusive: whenever successfully resists a taunt effect, it increases output damage by 9.6%, agility by 8.6% and turn progress by 8.1%. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to the Chubby Lady's skills. Damage Enhancement adds additional damage to the assassin's skill attacks. Both of the Enhanced Dispel talents provide utility to the Lady, with the second providing survivability and the second providing offensive capabilities Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Chubby Ladies, these talents can add either defensive of offensive skills. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Adventurers Category:Assassin